RanDoM STorY with lots of anime characters
by i-love-my-L
Summary: theres also a lot of diff. anime in here, but Death Note and Kuro. are the main ones.  slight shonen-ai. main couple-LxSebastian
1. Chapter 1

Ok, hello people!

It is I, i-love-my-L, here to tell you a story.

It's got a bunch of crossovers, so beware.

Not sure if it is going to have yaoi…but if it does, I'll be sure to make it shonen-ai.

Anyway, I'll be sure to also list the anime I've used in the chapter.

Don't worry; I won't be one of those who quits the story just when the good parts come.

Lolz I'm not that mean.

And just a little note: I am not going to write in correct grammar or punctuation.

So grammar police, please just shut it and read cause I like my mushy brain.

But if someone wants to beta this then…I wouldn't mind so much… ;]

One more note; there will be different narrators for every chapter.

And the characters will be OOC…hope you don't mind!

And when I say (number)w. that means that this story has that many words.

Anyway, I'll shut up now…

Let the words flow!

* * *

~L's POV~

Where the hell is Sebastian? (1*) he is supposed to be here. That damn butler. Never showing up when I need him.

'Miss me?'

'No, you bastard. I just…was wondering where you were.'

'Sounds like you missed me'

'Shut up!'

'…L (2*)…are you ok?'

He actually showed some signs of emotion. Not that I ever do…

'Fine you were right…I…missed you'

I couldn't say the last part clearly. It sounded like I said, 'i…mfkdgfkjag'

'I missed you too.'

That bastard was smiling. He understood? He really is a demon…

'Are you okay? Your face is flushed, are you sick?'

Oh god… my face must have looked like one of a love sick maiden. 0/w/0 I'm surprised he pays so much attention. Usually I'm the one who notices the slightest details. Looks like I've met my match. ARGH! I sounded soooo love-struck! Shut up! L does not freak out! Do not, under any circumstance, show any more signs of emotion. Put your mask back on, your dull eyes, hurry! The great detective doesn't need-

'L? You've been quiet for a long time now. I'm worried, are you sure you're not sick?'

Shit! He noticed my quarrel with my inner self! How does he do that? Well, I do that too…

'No, no. I'm fine. Really'

'Hmmm'

He doesn't believe me! I need a better excuse!

'Um…where are we going anyway?'

I was at the train station waiting for Sebastian to come, and then we went inside a limo. That bastard better not make a move! Not in the limo! Not ever!

'It's a surprise…'

Wipe the smirk off your face bastard!

'I hate surprises…you know that…'

'I know'

That bastard! Does he really love me? Was that a lie? I wish I never found him. Where did I first meet him? Oh yeah…the park…after Light…after he…

'L? You look troubled…'

'Do i? Oh I was just thinking about something…'

'Really? About what?'

Dammit…does he have to know every single thing I'm thinking about?'

'Um…about a case I worked on a while ago…'

Right…the Kira case…Light…he…

'What case? Which one?'

Damn him…

'uhm…'

'…you weren't…'

Whoa…his face. :( looked so mad.

'What?'

'You weren't thinking about that case…were you?'

Damn I forgot that the Kira case hit a nerve.

'Uhm…no..? ;]'

' -_-'

'What?'

Answer me! He's quiet…for once.

'…'

'…'

'…'

Wow…it's never this awkward…

'…uhm…what?'

'…'

He still isn't answering…but if he wanted to give me the silent treatment, then shouldn't he look away? He isn't supposed to be giving me a cold stare. He's supposed to give me the cold shoulder. And that means you ignore the person, not have a staring contest with them! …what the hell am I doing…?

'…uhm…sorry?'

'About what?'

Wow, ouch. That was cold. I swear I felt ice daggers pierce through me.

'I wasn't thinking about _that_ case…i…swear.'

Wow…first time I've ever lied to him…well the great detective doesn't lie. Why now…he hates it when I lie to him. Not that I've ever lied to him.

'Oh really? Then what were you thinking about?'

'…i..Was...wondering…where you were taking us. That's right! I was wondering where we were going! I hate surprises so I was mentally preparing myself…heh… '

-_-' wow…I'm pathetic. But if I had been more convincing, I would've even believed myself. There's a fifty percent chance that he'll believe me. Either he does or doesn't. (3*)

'Oh. Well I told you it's a surprise so don't think about it too much.'

…wha…da…fuck…? He believed me! HELL IM GOOD!

'ok…'

Oh thank god…he went back to staring out the window…he doesn't look mad. Good. Note to self; practice lying face…

'uhm…so are we there yet?'

I cant even look out the window…my side's blackened out. No seeing in..or out. This really must be a surprise… hmm…his side doesn't give out any clues.

'yup, we'll be there in a few minutes…uhm? So your actually excited now?'

'what?'

Shit, im bouncing like a little girl about to receive a christmas gift…stop it L! stop!

'lolz (4*) so even L gets excited?'

'n-no! I just…have to got to the bathroom! Yeah! I have to use the bathroom!'

'your excited about the idea of…bathrooms?'

'what? Yeah! …'

Oh god…I turned a mess into a disaster…

'…'

That bastard…wipe your smirk off that face!

'so are we there yet?

'calm down…we're almost there.'

'k'

…what the fuck? I can see pumpkins on every porch…what is today? Hm..

'uhm…sebastian, what's today?'

'im not telling!'

…I hate singsong voices.

'fine…'

Oh now im acting like a five year old…stop sulking you bastard! You dhould know! You are a detective after all. And the worlds greatest one at that.

'oh don't be mad.'

'im not.'

…well, my lying skills are going down by twelve percent…

'we're there'

ITS ABOUT TIME!

'really? Great.'

'lol, you can use the bathroom now.'

Stupid smirking bastard…

'haha…I don't have to go anymore…heh…'

'ok.'

STOP SMILING! STOP IT STOP IT!

'what the hell?'

His hands covered my eyes as he conituned to walk behind me.

'take your hands off of me.'

'nah…'

That bastard…first he gets mad about nothing then he keeps secrets from me. Like when I asked agbout today. Which reminds me…last week was October 19, a friend's birthday (5*) then after that I had a meeting on the 21st. hmm… ….! :[ that BASTARD! That's what he was doing! Today was my-

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY L!'

Damn it…I hate him…

'happy birthday L'

He removed his hands and I saw everyone I knew. Everyone except for…Light…

'wow guys…this is great…thanks…'

'cheer up! This IS your birthday after all.'

'I know…'

'and happy Halloween.'

I like Halloween better than my birthday…well..the cake is the only good part. Ugh but not ice cream cake (6*) I like strawberry shortcake with icing. *_* yumm…..

'hey buddy. How's it going'

Ugh mello. (7*) a good friend, but too obsssed with chocolate…

'hey mels…hows your chocoholic meetings coming along? I heard you guys meet every Tuesday now'

;] haha that should get him.

'funny…but I should be asking how your lover is doing. How is…Sebastian was it?'

Damn…he always plays that card…fine…I got something else up my sleeve. Geniuses always have something up their sleeve.

'good, but how is mr. mad hatter?'

'its _matt_…(8*)'

Lolz, that always get him… hahahah enjoy you bastard! :D

'of course it is…where is the game freak?'

'he's over there talkihg to Near (9*)'

Ha! I got him!

'hmm…looks like Nears making a move on your boyfriend…'

'HE IS NOT! THAT BASTARD BETTER NOT BE!'

HAHAHHAA that bastard deserves it. But now I have no one to talk to…lolz…ill just watch Near, Mello, and Matt argue. What? What are they doing? You cant laugh! You have to fight! Pull some hair! Bite some skin! You shouldn't be called men…you disgust me…

'hello you bastard…'

Ugh what does mello want now?

'hello again jello'

'its _mello_…'

'sure…what do you want?'

'just came here to tell you that Near is engaged…'

'WHAT? TO WHO?'

'to Ciel (11*) those two hit it off last time they came to my party. Didn't you see them talking the whole night?'

No…that's when I met Sebastian for the second time…after I saw him the previous day…at the park…

'no…'

'hmm, well pay more attention like you usually do.'

'shut up…'

'fine, im going to go talk to inuyasha (12*)'

'who?'

'OMFG GET OUT MORE!'

Oh great, now everyone is looking at me. That bastard ran away.

'hey, happy birthday.'

Hmm? Oh it was Zero(13*)…

'hey Zero.'

'I told you not to call me that!'

'Louise(14*)?'

'Zero?'

Oh no…it's the meet and greet part of parties. I hate this… im out

'im out'

'so…I like your outfit…'

' I like your…wand.'

'thanks!'

Those two are going to be soulmates…I can tell.

'L? having a good time?'

'hmm? Oh Sebastian, yeah. Thanks…'

'oh it was nothing…'

'where were you?'

'oh I was talking to Usagi (15*)'

'who?'

'the author of my favorite books?'

'right…'

'you really should get out more…anyway, did you see who he came with?'

'no. who?'

'…misaki(16*)? The boy he's living with? …omg get out more..'

'ohh…well did you talk to Yuki(17*)?'

'which one? The one that's dating Shuichi(18*), the one whos in love with kaname(19*), or the one whos a bibliophile humanoid interface created by Data Integration Thought Entity(20*)?'

'the one whos dating Shuichi.'

'oh, yeah…he broke up with him.'

'really? So did he find someone else?'

'yesh. Yuki found Darien(21*)'

'Darien?'

'-sigh- the one who dated serena(22*)?'

'ohh…sailor moon, right?'

'shhh…don't say it out loud.'

'anyway…did Serena find someone?'

'…well…yeah…kinda.'

'oh whos the lucky guy?'

'….well…'

'she turned gay, didn't she?'

'yeah, she found Misa(23*)'

'…'

'oh…sorry.'

I hate it when people just assume that talking about someone or something related to Light means that im going to cry like a bitch.

'no, its fine…'

'really?'

'yeah…so anyways…did you know that hiroki(24*) and nowaki (25*) are engaged?'

'cool, im happy for them.'

'yeah…and you know tamahome(26*), right? Please say you do.'

'…'

'reALLY?'

'just kidding, lolz…'

'-phew- anyway, he met with inuyasha and they hit it off.'

'cool, everyone's getting together.'

'yeah…even Light…'

'What?'

No, no…he couldn't have. He didn't…that douchebag…after all those months together…all those memories…

'you wanna know who hes with?'

'yeah, whos the lucky _bastard?_'

'…don't get mad…he got with-hey, did you know ryuk(27*) and rem(28*) got together! (29*)'

'really? Now who did Light meet?'

'…mikami(30*)'

'…oh…that's….nice….good for him…'

That bastard…of course he'd date mikami, after all, he treats him like god. I couldn't...

'you don't look good.'

'no im fine…I think I have to go to the bathroom now…heh'

'ok, want me to come?'

'NO! I mean…ill be fine. Heheh'

'ok…ill be waiting.'

I ran as fast as I could…that bastard Light…he got over it so quickly. …well, so did I I guess. As I opened the door, I saw a dark figure. I saw-

'Light?'

* * *

Lolz…that took a while to write.

Everything's so mixed up.

Oh wait!

1-Death Note

2-Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

3-i find this an easy way to act like L. 50%, either yes or no. half, half…lolz

4-yes…even anime characters can abreviate…lolz

5-that's my sisters birthday

6-i LOVE ice cream cake

7-Death Note

8-Death Note

9-Death Note

10-lolz I forgot number ten!

11-Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

12-Inuyasha-duh…

13-Vampire Knight

14-Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero

15-Junjou Romantica

16-Junjou Romantica

17-Gravitation

18-Gravitation

19-Vampire Knight

20-Haruhi Suzumiya

21-Sailor Moon

22-Sailor Moon

23-Death Note

24-Junjou Romantica

25-Junjou Romantica

26-Fushigi Yuugi

27-Death Note

28-Death Note

29-in this story, rem doesn't die and neither does L. oops! I just spoiled something…pretend you didn't read that. Heh…on with the list!

30-Death Note

31-i forgot to mention Light…and Death Note btw…

lolz…I didn't mean to write so much…almost 2000 words…TWO THOUSAND!

O_o

Lolz. I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! IM SORRY BUT MY BRAIN HAS TURNED TO MUSH!

I tried to used spellchecker for word, but it took tooooo long.

So now, you got a messy story…oh well-deal!

Death Note

Fushigi Yuugi

Junjou Romantica

Sailor Moon

Haruhi Suzumiya

Zero no Tsukaima/Familiar of Zero

Vampire Knight

Inuyasha

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

Gravitation

Those are the anime I used.

If you want your favorite character in here, then tell me!

I will try to include chapters about just them.

So I guess there's gonna be girls love not just boys love.

And quite a few chapters.

But I promise!

I will not quit!

Ok well I g2g. so bye!

But before I leave…

Does anyone know some really, really-and I mean really-good boy love/yaoi movie/anime.

So boys love or yaoi movies or anime.

Thanks and I can't wait for your opinions and comments!

So push the button.

The magical button that unlocks your opinions…

Thanks for reading this!

Lolz, and now its time for your words to flow!

2130w.


	2. authors note

Hey guys. You know what?

I might actually start writing my stories again.

So keep a look-out for new chapters!


End file.
